


Calm inside the storm

by elenilote



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenilote/pseuds/elenilote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Stiles is hurt and Derek didn't know. Stiles is sixteen, Derek a few years older.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calm inside the storm

My heart almost stops when he opens the door. I didn’t…I hadn’t realized he’d been hurt enough to bleed. I can smell it on him, the pain and the hurt and the fear and he says ‘it’s nothing’? I should kill the bastards who did this to him.

But he needs me now, he needs _me_ , not the alpha so I push the anger down and take a deep breath and stay as Derek. For him.

“Do you really need me to invite you in? Isn’t that like, more a vampire thing that werewolves?”

“It’s called manners, Stiles. No matter what, I’m not that much out of control that I would just barge in without your permission.”

That stops him. He looks down for a moment, then steps aside. “Come in, you don’t need to ask. Not _you_ , not…anymore,” he says quietly, almost talking to himself.

I hold back the questions and he doesn’t offer more in way of explanations so I just hold him while he talks about this and that, random things like how he’s sure that Isaac holds a candle for Scott and how his best friend is not the smartest in that department until I laugh and tell him to shut up and kiss me, which is what he’s been asking for.

I don’t want to hurt him, he’s got a cut cheek and split lip and many, many bruises and despite the brave face I can tell by the way he sucks in a breath when my hand brushes against his ribs that it’s painful. He protests, of course he does, _I’m fine, don’t worry, you won’t hurt me._ I try to be as gentle as I can, but he’s eager and a touch desperate and it doesn’t last long, for either of us.

Afterwards he’s calmer, he doesn’t smell of fear any longer, just _Stiles_. I hold him until he falls asleep before leaving.

I’m going to find those responsible.

I will find them and make them regret ever laying a finger on him. I should have protected him better, it was my fault he got hurt.

I will make it right.


End file.
